Human genes contain each individual's most intimate inheritance. In the long run, deciphering the human genome holds great promise for improving human health and the quality of life. And, learning how to read a person's genes brings ethical problems about the question: Who has a right to know? Modern genetics, as usually presented, holds the attention of few people. Yet, there is an urgent need for wider understanding in order that those who are affected can participate in setting national priorities for research and in developing appropriate safeguards. A conference is proposed to bring together those who are expert in science, ethics and law, with those who are expert in knowing and representing the needs of American workers. The conference will build a base of knowledge among labor representatives about the human genome initiative. It will contribute to the further development of Workplace Health Fund Initiatives to stimulate an ethically conducted and socially accepted search for effective medical interventions among workers who are at high risk of disease due to occupational exposures. And, it will meet at least two stated objectives of the National Center for Human Genome Research: 1) to increase public understanding among workers and their representatives, and 2) to develop options and recommendations on policy issues that are raised by the Human Genome Initiative. In addition to informing and involving conference participants, published proceedings and a video with a discussion guide will inform thousands of additional labor leaders and workers about the Human Genome initiative and workplace implications of modern genetics.